This new variety of lily plant originated as a seedling selected from my crossing a selected unnamed clone with the parentage Hallmark.times."Destiny" and the cultivar "Sunrise" in the course of breeding efforts carried on by me at Sandy, Oreg., since the year 1972, the breeding efforts in this case having as their objective the production of superior upright-flowering Asiatic lilies in the shades of pink and suited to cut-flower production.
The flowers of my new lily plant are characterized by an exceptionally clear medium pink color tone, and in addition, the selected seedling appeared to possess the desirable characteristics of excellence of form, color, and habit to a high degree. This selected seedling was asexually reproduced by me and also under my direction at Sandy, Oreg., and successive generations of the new plant produced by bulb-scale propagation and natural propagation from bulblets demonstrate that the new plant possesses the desirable characteristics of hybrid vigor, great hardiness, and a high degree of disease resistance, as well as being a vigorous and good grower and propagator as observed in western Oregon. The successive asexual propagations of this new variety have also demonstrated that its desirable characteristics hold true from generation to generation and appear to be firmly fixed.